Love Hurts In A Good Way
by Preci LV
Summary: Brick is a drug addict. Boomer is abusive. Butch cheats everyday. But, the Powerpuff Girls can't seem to leave them, no matter the situation is.
1. Blossom's POV

**Blossom:**

He was doing it again. It was sickening. I couldn't bear to see him do this. I had to say something. But, I knew I couldn't. He might start a rampage. Again. I sigh as I watch him. My dear Brick.

"Brick?"

He stops his inhaling and looks at my direction. Twirling a piece of my long red hair, I ask, "When is this gonna end? The cocaine. I miss you at night."

I was wearing only a long button-down dress shirt as I sat cross-legged on the rotating chair. We were in his small apartment building. He growls at me. I jump back a bit then closed my mouth as I pouted.

"Damn, Bloss! I miss you too. But, I have to do this! It's my refuge! If you can't handle it, then get the hell out!"

"If you really miss me, you'd stop."

He storms over towards me and says, "What did you say? I didn't quite hear you..."

I knew not to answer that. He was high and I didn't want to anger him any longer.

"Nothing."

"That's what I though."

He sits back down and keeps sniffing his cocaine and sighs deeply. I sigh as I go into the kitchen.

 _Brick, you're a demon...but I'm afraid to leave you. You need me as much as I need you...I know it._

I take a deep breath in as I go back in there. I demand his attention. Good girl, I was...but I need love. He needs love too. I go over close to him. Feeling on him and massaging his shoulders. Snuzzling his neck.

"Get off, Bloss."

I didn't.

"Bloss...I mean it."

I kiss his neck and I wrap my legs around his torso. Looking him dead in the eye.

"Bloss. You're a bad girl."

"You love me."

"I do."

He grabs a hold of my waist as he kisses my lips. Feeling intoxicated into my sweet lips, he was. I knew it from the look of his eyes that he was getting himself attached to me. As he was about done unbuttoning my shirt, there was a knock on the door. I get up to open it while buttoning my shirt. As I open it, I frown as I saw that it was one of Brick's smoking buddies. Shit.

"Hey, Marty."

Marty grins at me, smoothing his greasy black hair and says, "S'up, Bloss? Lookin' hotter than usual..."

I frown. God, did I wish that Brick would shut him up! But, he doesn't.

"Yo, Marty...", Brick says as he gets up to high-five him. Of course. I sigh as I go to the kitchen. I hear them talking and swearing up a storm. It was so irritating.

"Yo, Brick. Lemme get some off your hands."

"Sure. Let's smoke like crazy."

I cringe at that.

"Brick.", I say as I come out of the kitchen.

"Bloss, go get me and Marty here some beers, will ya?"

I sigh. "Ok."

I turned and opened the fridge to get them beers. I glare at Marty, who was staring at my waistline. Growling, I went to Brick's bedroom, laying upon his bed. I cry to myself.

 _Oh, Brick. Why...? You know. I know. We both need each other. I need to leave...but I can't. I can't leave you. Not yet..._

I hear a crash from the living room. I run to the sound and I see the both of them laughing. They were stoned. Great...

"C'mon, you two. Can you two be any more annoying?"

Brick glares at me as I try to clean up the broken lamp pieces. I glare at him back. He was a dick, but I love him. Even though he drives me crazy. As I went to throw the broken pieces, Marty grabs a hold of my waist and beckons me on to his lap. I slap him away, saying, "Get off, you perv! I'm not yours."

Marty was eyeing me and tells Brick, "Yo, Brick. Tell your bitch to let me get some."

"You heard him, Bloss."

"Are you serious?! No way!", I yell.

How dare he sell me off like that?! Marty was a pun and Brick is the master. I should say something. And I do.

"Brick. You're a jerk! How are you gonna sell me off like that?! You're **my** boyfriend! I'm yours….not Marty's."

Brick gets up in a disorderly manner, laughs at me and says, "You're a fuckin' prissy bitch, ya know. You can't be a good little girl. Shut up and give him what he wants..."

I couldn't believe my ears...was this the Brick I know? No. No. No. Marty was eyeing me with a lick of his lips and says, "C'mon, Blossom."

I cry silently as Marty beckons me to Brick's room as I was giving him sex into my boyfriend's apartment while Brick himself, was smoking and drinking his misery and demons. He was a fucking jerk...but I love him...


	2. Bubbles' POV

**Bubbles:**

"I'm sorry, Boomer."

"What the hell, Bubbles?"

"I forgot, okay!"

"It's your excuse for everything!"

"Maybe if you get a JOB, you'd understand!"

Maybe I'm underestimating my boyfriend, Boomer, for a minute, but it was true! Boomer doesn't understand my job as a social worker! It's a long day and I forgot that Boomer had asked me this morning to pick up some cigarettes. I quickly cover my mouth. I shouldn't have said anything. Boomer came close to me. Breath smelling like smoke.

"What was that...?"

"Nothing."

Boomer raises his hand and slaps me across the face. I fall back a bit and cried. Why was he so mean? I never understood it. Maybe it was from the abuse that his brothers had given him over all these years. But, he was free from them now. Why was he taking his anger out on me? I get up quickly and ran out the door, slamming it behind me as I go to the pharmacy to get Boomer his cigarettes. I sigh to myself. Why was I being such a baby? Being the youngest of my sisters, I should have learned a thing or two from them. Especially from Buttercup. She WAS the toughest one of the group. I'm surprised on how she was taking Butch's bullcrap. She was so tough...I admire her. And Blossom too. She was smart. She was as smart as she was beautiful. Brick was lucky to have her. Even though he was an asshole. As I go to the pharmacy, I meet up with Princess, unfortunately. Great. I sigh as I say hello to her. She eyes me up and down and huffs. I glare at her.

"I was just saying hello, Princess. You don't have to be a bitch."

"I know. That's why I did it."

I sigh.

"What's with your eye? Did you get in a fight?", Princess asks with a snarky laugh. Her snarky laugh. It was annoying and like a New Yorker's laugh. Then, I realized she was asking me that question. Crap. I forgot about Boomer. I feel my eye and say, "None of your concern."

"I'm not."

"I'm sure you're not."

"Whatever."

Princess walks away as she grabs a candy bar and some makeup. As I grab some cigarettes, she eyes the items in my hand and laughs.

"Little Bubby, smoking like a man."

"It's for Boomer."

"Ah, yes. The dumb gorilla."

"He's NOT dumb."

As we pay for our items, she leaves laughing at me still. With her New Yorker laugh. I was trying NOT to blast her with my powers. Boy, it was hard, but it was okay, I guess. As I was walking down the street, putting the cigarettes in my purse, someone walks close to me and takes my purse away from my clutches! I use my eyebeams and hit the person. As I try to get my purse back, the hand grabs my wrist. As I try to get out of his clutches, he grabs my waist and puts me against the wall. As he was trying to kiss my neck, he was thrown to the ground and kicked in the gut. It was Boomer. He saved my life. As I look at my lover in his eye, I ask, "Why...?"

"Because I love you. I know I'm a douche. But, I need you, Bubbs."

"I need you too...but you hit me."

"You know I didn't mean it."

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"When is it gonna change?"

"I'll change..."

"Show me."

He picks me up in his arms and kisses my mouth. I was so hypnotized by Boomer but I stopped myself. I get the cigarettes from my purse and hand them to Boomer with my eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong."

I shake my head and say, "Let's go home already..."

"Bubbs-"

I didn't let him speak. I was tired and I had work in the morning.


	3. Buttercup's POV

**Buttercup:**

I came home to my okay job as a boxing trainer. Sure, it wasn't technically the _ideal_ job for me, but it was for a tough kickass character like me. I mean, have you _seen me lately_? Being one-third of the Powerpuff Girls and being the toughest out of the group really had its' perks. Being around sweaty-bodied men was more than I bargained for...but, meh. It is what it is, I guess. I walk up to the front steps of my small apartment building and opened the door to the room when I heard some moaning inside of the bedroom that both me and my boyfriend, Butch, share. I sigh. He's cheating again. I press my ear to the door and hear them.

"Oh, Butch..."

"Yeah...?"

"Gimme more..."

"Alright, baby..."

I was sick and _this close_ to busting the door down and beating someone's ass. But, I didn't. I kept my composure. Something that Blossom would be proud of, for her being a lawyer. Bubbles being a social worker. Me being a boxing trainer. That was our lives that we had to live with. But, I couldn't help myself but to think.

 _That must the third or fourth girl that he's cheating on me with for, like what, the past two weeks...? Fuckin' shit..._

I sit on the couch and listen to them, keeping my cool as I do. I heard Butch saying he'd be right back. He opens the door and nearly jumps as he sees me.

"Buttercup. You're home early."

"Yeah, I am."

"I thought that-"

"You thought nothing! Who is it? Cheryl? Caylee? Macy?"

Butch looks at the ground and says, "I'm-"

"Don't even think about it."

"Butter-"

Just then, the girl that he was cheating on me with came out and eyes Butch sexily but glares at me.

"Who is THIS bitch?!", the girl yells at Butch.

 _Whoa...who is she talking to?!_

"Uh, I'm his girlfriend."

"I thought you said you were single!"

I glare at Butch for a moment. Butch was looking at the ground, but I knew that he as smirking in secret. I say, "Butch is a jerk and you're a bitchy dumb ass who fell for his little game. So, I suggest that you take your shit and leave. Now. I'm a boxer, so I know how to fight."

"Try me, bitch."

I swing at her and hit her square in he jaw. She stumbled back a bit then she runs to hit me, but misses as I grab her wrist and kicked her in the gut. She was grimacing in pain now...I had her right where I've wanted her, but Butch grabs a hold of my hips and tries to stop me from murdering her.

"Stop it, Myla.", says Butch. "it's enough."

"Easy for you! You're a liar! I'm out of here!"

This supposed "Myla" grabs her junk and laves, glaring at both me and Butch as she left. Slamming the door behind her.

"Buttercup, are you okay?"

"Four times! Four damn times, Butch! What the hell, dumb ass!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not! You're a douche!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the douche. You're always hanging out with those muscle heads. How do I know that you're not sexing THEM! Huh, huh?!"

I glare at him and slowly walked up to him, but Butch was backing up slowly. His back against the wall.

"I work hard every day to make sure I KEEP US TOGETHER! To make sure nothing goes wrong. I pay the bills. I fix the food. I HAVE A JOB! What the fuck do YOU do?! Besides drink, sleep, and have sex with multiple women! Do you even care about me...about us...?" My eyes were starting to swell up, but I turn my head so he wouldn't see.

"Buttercup."

"Shut up. I'm going to bed. I have work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

I go into my room, throw a blanket and pillow on the couch and slam the door behind me. Butch sighs as he changes into his pajamas and sleeps on the couch tonight.


	4. Blossom Meets Brick

As you learned more and more about the backgrounds of the Powerpuff Girls, I am going to begin this story within their stories in their eyes...Enjoy it (hopefully...) ;)

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls were only between the ages of five and six when they've met the Rowdyruff Boys, when they were in their prime. Being made out of snips' offspring, snails and dog tails, also mixed in with the similar Chemical X that 'accidently' created the Powerpuff Girls, they were the byproduct of the 'villainous' Mojo JoJo, while being helped by the very villainous HIM (whom I don't' get if HIM is either a man, a lady, or both...is that open for discussion?).

Brick: Blossom's opposite. Has long, spiky, reddish hair while wearing a red baseball cap with matching eyes. Wears only red. The leader and the oldest of the Rowdyruff Boys. Made of snips' offspring. Can be cruel, bossy and mean towards his brothers (mostly towards Boomer).

Boomer: Bubbles' opposite. Has blonde spiky hair resembling wings and blue eyes. Wears only blue. The youngest of the Rowdyruff Boys. Made of snails. Apart from being naïve yet polite, he's the dumbest of the group.

Butch: Buttercup's opposite. Has spiky black hair with a cowlick part and greenish eyes. Wears only green. The second oldest of the Rowdyruff Boys. Made of dog tails. Can be hyperactive, aggressive and violent.

* * *

After meetings and battles between the kids, they've come to multiple ties and it was exhausting as it was nerve-racking. After a good estimate of about seventeen years, they have met up with each other at last.

* * *

 **Blossom:**

Blossom Utonium was only twenty-two and fresh out of law school at the University of Harvard when she met our dear Brick JoJo. She was planning to be a lawyer after she and her sister, Bubbles, both decided to go to college. Buttercup, however, refused to go to college and chose to be a boxing trainer. She decided that she didn't need to go to college for fighting, which made Blossom very anxious and irate. As Blossom was driving to the coffee shop in her brand new pink Porsche, she stopped by to order an iced coffee and a glazed doughnut, only to spot an old, familiar figure with reddish hair and a red backwards baseball cap, earbuds in each ear. Brick Jojo. As she taps upon his shoulder, the once was bad boy takes an earbud from one of his ears and says hey to her. Blossom sits across from Brick and starts a conversation with him as she smiles from ear to ear and tries to hide her feelings about him. It has been a while since she has seen him or any of his brothers.

"Hey, Brick. How are you? What are you doing now? How are your brothers?"

"Good, nothing much, and they're fine. Thanks for caring, I guess."

Blossom's smile falters as she hears those words coming from his mouth. She guesses that he was still hating her and her sisters. Or maybe it was the multiple questions that she was asking him, which were trying to hit him like gun bullets.

"I'm sorry. I was just...nothing. Never mind."

As one of the baristas gave Blossom her order, Blossom thanks her and tells Brick that she had to leave.

"No, wait. Sorry for my attitude. Please sit down."

Blossom sits down again and says, "If you still have hatred towards me and my sisters, tell me now. I'm not five years old anymore."

"I didn't say that you were. I'm just...happy to see you again, and I can't express it."

Blossom smirks and shyly takes a sip on her coffee. Brick was fiddling with his thumbs as he tries to find something else to talk about to make the tension about them sizzle down a bit.

"H-how are your sisters?"

"They're good. Bubbs is a social worker while Buttercup's a boxing trainer. A _boy's_ boxing trainer."

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah. It's not a problem to us, but...really?"

"Well, she **is** a tomboy, after all. So, it kinda runs in her veins."

Blossom smiles a bit as she hears those words. Brick was texting someone on his phone and talking to her at the same time.

"Don't mind me. I'm talking to my friend, Marty."

"Oh, okay."

"What do you do anyway? Are you, like, some type of lawyer or something?", asks Brick as he eyes her gray suit and matching colored pencil skirt. She was also wearing a pink blouse. She blushes as she thinks that she was overdressed then later nods. Brick looks at her and slowly smirks at her. "Lookin' sexy."

She blushes hardly.

 _Did he actually say that? Was I sexy?_

Blossom shakes her head and says, "Thanks for the compliment. Uh...um, I have to get to work now. Catch you later?"

"Yeah? When's your break?"

"Uh..."

"You know what? Lemme get your number."

"M-m-my number?"

"Yeah."

Blossom was scrambling through her pink mini-purse as she searches for a pen. Embarrassing as she was being, she drops most of her papers and materials on the floor. Brick laughs to himself as he helps poor Blossom pick her stuff up and takes the pen from her small fingered hands. Writing and exchanging numbers, Brick gladly takes the number from Blossom's hand and tells her, "Catch ya later."

"Yeah."

She walks out of the coffee shop as Brick escorts her out. As he takes a look at Blossom's car, he says, "Well, damn! You're _really_ making a name for yourself. Atta girl."

Blossom blushes a bit and giggles. "Thanks."

"No prob, Bob."

Blossom smiles as she hugs Brick tightly. Realizing what she was doing, she staggers back and says, "Sorry. God, I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just-"

She was interrupted by Brick kissing her upon the cheek.

"You...better get to work, lawyer.", jokes Brick as he goes into the coffee shop again, nodding back at the former leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Bloss gets into the driver's seat of her fancy car, secretly squeals inside, and drives off to her work as she was helping her client escape jail time for a speeding ticket.


	5. Bubbles Meets Boomer

**Bubbles:**

"Bubbles Utonium, how can I help you...? Yes...yes...uh-huh...I'll be right there. God..."

As Bubbles Utonium hangs up the phone, she massages her temples and sighs loudly, but not for her boss to hear. Her boss, Miss Addison Lewis was a stern boss and really unpleasant while being very difficult to get along with. Her brown complexion and cat-green eyes were striking as her looks killed (metaphorically speaking). Miss Lewis enters Bubbles' office, uninvited, and says, "What's your case?"

"One of the neighbors called, says that they heard a child being beaten."

"Good God. Are you going to find out more?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was about to."

"Well, hurry up, dammit! There's a child in danger! Do you not care about the children!?"

Bubbles cringed as she hurries up, making her boss slightly better. Slamming the door, Bubbles mumbled, "Bitch…"

Oh, how she hated her boss. She hated that she used the children against Bubbles. It was hurtful as it was pathetic for her boss to stoop so lowly. As Bubbles grabs her keys, she walks out of her office, gets inside of her light blue Mustang and drove to the address that the call came from. As she pulls up to the beautiful white painted house, Bubbles knocks on the door. Waiting for about a minute, a gorgeous Hispanic woman comes out as she opens the door. She was on the verge of tears as she was hugging the twenty-two year old social worker. Awkward as it was, Bubbles comforts the middle-aged looking woman as she questions her.

"It was scary. All I heard was the sounds of someone beating a person and a kid's crying. I went to see what was going on, without being seen, of course...it was just..."

She stopped to sniffle and dried her eyes with a tissue she had in her pocket. Bubbles nods politely. "Where are these neighbors?"

The middle-aged woman escorts Bubbles to the house where she reported the incident. As she knocks on the door, she tells Bubbles that her name was Luciana. She also told her that the woman was named Marisol. As a woman with overly curly red hair opened the door, she was smoking a cigarette and blows the smoke into Bubbles' face. Bubbles' eyes were watery and she sneezed a bit. Smoothing her baby blue suit and matching skirt, she says, "Are you Marisol?"

Marisol pulls up the top of her light purple crop top, which was showing the straps of her lacy pink bra, and says, "Who wants to know?"

"Bubbles Utonium: social worker. I've gotten a phone call stating that you've been abusing your child."

"W-what? What the hell makes you think that I would hurt my daughter?!"

"Don't act innocent! Tell the truth."

Marisol was looking irritated and says, "Get off of my property!"

Just then, a small girl with short red hair and a bruise on her arm comes to her mother, looking at her and the two women at the door. Bubbles gasped as she saw the mark on the girl's arm. As Bubbles picks up the small girl, she says, "I'm reporting this to the police and I'm taking this young girl away from you."

"She got those from school!"

"Did you, sweetie?", Bubbles asks the young girl. The girl buries her face into her shoulders and cries. "It hurts."

"I've got a witness. Ma'am...you're going to get arrested. Come on, sweetie."

Bubbles leaves with Luciana while Marisol was cussing at the two women. Luciana thanks Bubbles, but she said, "No, thank _you_. We need people like you in our society."

Luciana waves at the social worker and the young girl as Bubbles drives her blue Mustang off back to work.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl didn't say a word.

"Don't be shy, sweetie. I'm just asking a question."

"Macy."

"Nice to meet you, Macy. I'm Bubbles. I'm taking you back to my workplace until I figure out where to place you. Your mother is a monster."

She nods and smiles shyly. Bubbles parks her car and takes the girl and carries her in her arms. As she was going into her office, her boss was coming up to her. Her face red with anger.

"What did I tell you about visitors, Utonium?!"

"She's the girl that I've gotten a call on."

"Not her! Look into your office."

Bubbles puts Macy down and opens the door that leads into her office. She saw dozens of roses on her desk. Bubbles gasps as she sees the roses. When Lewis said no visitors, Bubbles thought that it was her sisters, even though she told them not to visit them until she's off work. But, this time, it was different...She spots a note on the desk. Miss Lewis interrupts her thoughts, saying, "I'll take the girl with me."

"No! I mean...I'll take her."

Miss Lewis nods as she leaves. Bubbles reads the note out loud.

 _Meet me outside. You might recognize me from a distance._

Bubbles blushes. Who was this mysterious person and how did he (or she) know where she worked? She'll have to wait until after work. As that hour came, she closed up her office, said goodbye to her co-workers and her boss, and takes Macy with her. "Are you ready to go home with me?"

Macy nods. As Bubbles was in front of the office building, she found her Mustang. As she was about to put Macy into the back seat, she hears a car honk. She turns to see where it came from, but didn't see anything. "Hear that, Macy?"

"Yeah."

"Meh. Must be something else. How old are you?"

"Six."

"Cute."

A car honks its' horn again. Bubbles turns again. "There it is _again_!"

"It's okay."

Just then, a blue Cadillac pulls up behind Bubbles' car and honks its' horn. Bubbles was getting irritated. "Stop it!"

The person comes out and says, "My bad. I didn't know you hate horns."

Blonde hair in the shape of wings. Blue eyes. Blue shirt with a black stripe. Same quirky smirk.

"Boomer!", squeals Bubbles as she hugs him. "Thanks for the roses! But...how did you know where I worked?"

"I've seen the ads. How's it been?"

"Good. I have to bring Macy to my house, so I can figure out where to place her into a good home."

Macy waves shyly at Boomer. He waves back.

"You're an awesome person."

"Thanks. What did you need? Is everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you...are you busy tomorrow?"

"I have work, but I'm free Saturday."

"Cool. I wanna take you to the park. Maybe get to know you more a bit."

Bubbles blushes and says, "O-ok. G-g-good."

Boomer smirks as he drove off, honking his horn. Bubbles and Macy both wave as Bubbles sighs in love.

"Do you like him, Miss Bubbles?"

"U-uh...Boomer's just an old friend..."

"Are you gonna go?"

Bubbles thinks for a minute and says, "Yeah. Yeah, I will. Wanna go with me?"

Macy nods excitedly as she gets into the back seat of Bubbles' car. Bubbles drove off, thinking about Boomer.


	6. Buttercup Meets Butch

**Buttercup:**

Buttercup came into the gym and smells the air. It smelled of sweat and man-odor, but she didn't care. It was like a second home to her. As long as she was away from being under her older sister's shadow, she was as happy as she could get. After she had graduated from high school, she didn't think that she needed to go to college to be a boxing teacher. Buttercup was always the type of girl who didn't care about what people said about her tomboyish demeanor or her rowdy behavior. As long as she can do what she loved to do (which was to fight like a dude, of course. Much to Blossom's dismay). She saw all of the men, punching at the sandbags, picking up medicine balls and lifting weights. She smiles as she was about to experience the journey of a lifetime. As she stood her ground in the middle of the gym floor, she blew into her whistle.

"Listen up, idiots! I'm Buttercup Utonium! And I'm about to make your lives a living nightmare!"

All of the men look at her with dismay while others were snickering behind her back. Hearing those snickers, she glares at their direction.

"You don't seem to remember me..."

She floats over to their direction and grabs the wrist of the leader and twisting it without remorse. Kicking him in the groin area and flipping him around like a pancake, Buttercup glares at the other boys, who were shaking now. Smirking to herself and the others, she says, "Wanna try me?"

The others went back to their exercises, not testing Buttercup's anger anymore than they should. Just then, as she was eyeing her students, she was trying to test them one by one to see what she has to work with. Much to her disappointment, she had no takers! They were all scared to fight a girl! That was some bullcrap! That's one of the things she hated about men: They treat women like stupid damsels. Buttercup sits on one of the mats, not caring that it was covered with a bit of sweat in the corner. As she sighs to herself, there was a tall figure hovering over her.

"Are you okay?"

Buttercup raises her head to take a better look at whoever was talking to her. He was tall with spiky black hair and green eyes. Butch. She smirks as she says, "How it do, Butcher?"

"Haha. Butcher. Good one. Haven't heard that one in a while."

Butch helps Buttercup up and asks her, "What'cha doin' here, cupcake?"

"Cupcake?", growls Buttercup.

"Got a problem?"

"Yeah. Cupcake ain't my deal."

"Oh, really?"

"Nice tone of sarcasm, genius."

"Thanks. Learned from Brick."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Meh. I heard he asked out your sister."

"Who?"

"Miss Goody-Two Shoes."

"Blossom?!", she asks with a tone of both shock and disgust. "Why?! That's...gross!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! I mean...boys are gross and weird."

"Wooow. Shots to the heart, girl!"

"Not _all of them_ , stupid."

"Yeah, right."

She stands and glares into his greenish eyes. Smirking at her, Butch says, "Wanna fight?"

Buttercups blushes lightly and says, "Why? What's the occasion?"

"Seeing that you're one of the new trainers, you need a student, right?"

"Yeah. And your little friends are too douche to fight me."

"We can't hit ladies, you know."

"Chivalry is dead, dunce."

"Okay then."

Butch hits her in the gut. Making her wince in pain. Buttercup glares at him then later smirks as she does a sweep-kick to knock him down. Falling to the ground, he cries in pain as he lands on his back. Buttercup hovers over him, laughing at his pain.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a girl?", she says with a sly smile upon her face.

Butch manages to get up on his feet and tackles the new trainer, who screams as she falls down. Getting themselves tangled into each others' bodies, Buttercup blushes lightly again as she was on top of his almost sweaty body. Scrambling to her feet, she dusts some imaginary dirt off of her neon-green sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Butch chuckles and says, "Listen. What you doin' after work?"

"I-I don't k-know. Why? Who do you know?"

Butch, who was raising an eyebrow at Buttercup, laughs silently and says, "Maybe we can chill at your break or something? Like old times, right?"

"R-right."

Butch smiles as he holds his hand out to the former Powerpuff Girl. Was she _really_ about to take it or was she scared? No. No way. Not her. Buttercup wasn't afraid of anything! She was the bravest Powerpuff Girl in the group, while Blossom was the smartest and Bubbles was the cutest.

"Butch. You're an egg. But...I'm willing to take a chance and go out with you. But, remember this. A date with _me_...would either make you or break you."

Butch looks at her, stunned, then smirks at her. "I'll keep that in mind."


	7. Marty Hansen

The first year was good for the Powerpuff Girls. But, alas, it was the **second** year that made their relationships rocky indeed.

It all started with Blossom meeting Marty Hansen, Brick's best friend.

The first day that Marty came into Brick's newly bought apartment building, he was okay to Blossom. Greeting him with the manners that her father, Professor Utonium, had instilled in her, Blossom says, "Nice to meet you, Marty. I'm Blossom."

Wrapping his arm around her neck, Brick proudly says, "My girlfriend."

Blossom giggles as she kisses his cheek. Marty, smirking to himself, says, "Damn, man. Wish I had a girl like that."

"You can have her.", jokes Brick.

Blossom eyes him and says, "I'm not for sale, you know."

"I'm only joking, baby!"

"Makin' sure, Brick.", she says with a smirk on her face. As they kiss, Marty says, "Brick, you still up for the thing tonight?"

"Thing? Oh, yea…that thing. Yea, I'm there."

"What thing?", asks Blossom. "I wanna come."

"No way.", says Marty. "No girls allowed."

"Why not?", asks Blossom, a bit irritated.

Brick pulls her over to the side. "Look. We've been planning this for weeks. It'll be weird if you came."

"But, I'm your girlfriend."

Blossom was about to cry, but Brick kisses her lips. "I know. But...it's not meant for people like you."

"What do you mean...'for people like me'...?"

"Good girls."

"You're not about to break the law, are you...? Not again...?"

"No, no! We're gonna go for a smoke, that's all."

"Oh."

Blossom was against smoking as much as she was against law-breaking. She _was_ a lawyer, after all.

Marty was eyeing Blossom suspiciously. Blossom wasn't having it. As she hides behind Brick, he says, "Are you scaring my Blossom, man?"

"What...? No! I'm a cool dude. Remember me?"

Marty Hansen was a tall boy, around the same age as Brick, has black messy hair and a goatee. Wearing a sickly green jacket and black jeans, Blossom almost suspected that he looked like Butch. Blossom shouldn't trust Marty just yet.

"You know that I don't like smoking."

"Bloss, trust me. I'll be careful. _Besides..._ I'll be around Marty. My main man!"

The two friends high-five each other.

 _That's what I'm worried about._ , thought Blossom.

Marty came back again around nine, grinning at the new couple. As he came to get Brick, who kissed Blossom goodbye, Marty was eyeing Blossom again with that same look from this morning.

Blossom eyes Marty with a worried look.

 _What are you thinking about, Marty...?_

As the two left, Blossom was alone. Hoping to do **something** , she calls her sister, Bubbles, who was busy trying to find another home for another child in another domestic case. Macy, the sweet six year old that Bubbles took care of, was placed into a new home safely.

"Hello?", answers Bubbles.

"Hey, sis."

"Bloss, hey!"

"Are you busy? I mean, are you still working on that case?"

"Yeah...I still have Marcus with me. Finding good homes is getting more complicated nowadays, sissy. How are you?"

"Good. Brick's out with a friend, so. I don't trust him though. He keeps giving me this look like he wants to do something."

"Bloss, never judge a book by its' cover, remember? You taught me that. Look at me now!"

"Hmm. You're right. How are you and Boomer doing?"

"We're great! Thank you! Boomer is **really** sweet! He bought me flowers the other day! Can you believe it?"

"That's nice, sis. How's Buttercup?"

"She's good. Butch is a wonder. He beats Buttercup at things!"

"Does he hurt her?!"

"No. He learned from the last time. I can't believe that they go to the same gym."

"Me neither."

"Anyway, I have to go. Marcus is hungry. Later, sis."

"Bye, boo."

As they hung up, she sighs as she stares at the clock.

Brick didn't get home until _eleven_ , which made Blossom irritated. How dare he come late! Brick stumbles into the room, fumbling with his keys. As he goes in, he was giggling and falling on the couch. Blossom, who manages to hear him come in, leaves out of the room that they share and comes to his aide.

"Where the hell have you **been**! Do you know what time it is!"

"My bad, baby."

"No. No 'my bad, baby'!"

She was as irritated as she could get, but she stopped as she sees the red rims in his eyes.

 _Was he..._

"Are you high?"

"Don't be-", he stopped as he was laughing loudly.

Then, Marty comes inside.

Blossom storms towards him, but quickly draws back as she saw the same red rims in his eyes as well.

"No...", she mumbles. Blossom grabs Brick by the arm lightly and directs him to the bedroom and making him lay down. As she comes to Marty, she was yelling. "What the hell! What were you _thinking_ getting him _high like this!_ "

Marty had that look on his face again. He comes close to her and kisses her mouth.

Blossom pushed him away from her. "Get away! I'm Brick's girlfriend."

"I know."

"Leave me alone…"

Marty grabs her by the waist as he pushed her to the couch. As he puts his body on top of hers, she was screaming.

"Brick! Brick, help!"

Brick, on the other hand, was too messed up to help Blossom. As Marty gets some protection out of his pocket, he puts it on and grabs her wrists.

"Brick!", screams Blossom, but they were covered by Marty's kisses.

As he was having sex with Blossom, he didn't have any remorse. Brick finally came in, stumbling.

"Brick...help."

Marty looks at his friend. Brick, who was still messed up, didn't help. He ran to the bathroom to throw up before he even knew what was happening. Marty lets her go as he was off and says to Blossom, who was crying on the couch, "Next time...I won't go easy."


	8. Boomer's Anger

Bubbles' situation was just as worst! Boomer was so sweet to her. But, it was something about him that made Bubbles act suspicious.

It was about the time that Bubbles had to find Marcus, a new domestic case, a new home. She was still heartbroken from when she had to give Macy up. Macy was the sweetest child that Bubbles laid her eyes on. She wanted to keep Macy for herself, but she knew that she couldn't. When she took her to her first date with Boomer, she had fun with the young adults. Bubbles knew that Macy was in a good place with honest and respectable people. Bubbles shook her head at the sour thoughts of giving up Macy as she gets focused on Marcus.

Marcus, who was a African-American seven year old with belt welts upon his back, was staring at her as she was typing her reports on her baby blue laptop with her feet up on the coffee table, sitting on the couch.

"Miss Bubbles..?", he pipes up, but manages to scare her.

"Sorry, Marcus. I forgot that you were here...you're so quiet!"

Marcus smiles shyly as he says, "I'm hungry, Miss Bubbles."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Lemme see if we had any."

As Bubbles goes into the kitchen to check the cabinets, Boomer comes inside her house with three bags of fast food in his hands, saying, "Guess who's home, Lucy!"

Bubbles laughs as she comes out to kiss him. Taking the bags out of his hands, she says, "I was about to make mac and cheese for Marcus."

Marcus was smiling at Boomer.

"Oh. My fault."

"No, this is **good**! Saves us from cooking tonight! What'cha get?"

As Boomer gives Marcus his bag, they said grace and ate their hamburgers and fries.

"Bubbles. How's the house search?"

She shrugs. "Can't seem to find any _takers!_ People can be so cruel, you know."

"Yea. Maybe we should keep him."

"Maybe...but it's my job to find a home."

"Bubby. Relax.", he says as he kisses her temple.

"I **can't**! That's the problem."

"You need to **relax** , baby!"

He sighs and later says, "I know your job is hard. I'm trying to help you."

"I know...thanks." Bubbles kissed his lips and pats Marcus on top of his black Afro head.

As it was getting late, Bubbles puts Marcus into the guestroom and tucks him into bed. As he sleeps, she kisses him on the forehead and tiptoes out of the room. As she goes back into the living room, she sits next to Bommer, who puts his arm around her waist.

"We got the night to ourselves...", he says slyly.

"Yeah...but I have to work tomorrow."

"Take a sick day."

"I can't. Lewis is gonna blow a fuse. Literally."

"Maybe she needs it."

"Boomer. I **need** this job. It's my dream to help people!"

" _I'm_ people. Can you _help me_?"

Realizing that he was shouting, he quiets down.

"Boomer, it's not that easy."

Boomer decides to drop it as he kisses her neck. Making her moan quietly.

"Boomer..."

"You love me..."

"Yes..."

She sits upon his lap and kisses Boomer. As Boomer was about to unbutton her blouse, she quickly staggers back. "No."

"C'mon, babe."

"No. I'm not that type of girl."

"Bubby, please?"

She shakes her head.

"Why can't you do what _I_ like to do, Bubbs?"

"I'm sorry, but we're not there yet."

"C'mon!"

Boomer grabs her and kisses her, but Bubbles pushes him off. Boomer gets irritated.

"Boomer, don't get stupid!"

At that, he slaps her!

"I'm not _stupid_! Don't treat me like an idiot!"

Bubbles was stunned. Boomer sighs to himself as he counts to five. "Bubbles."

"You hit me."

"I know. I'm-"

"You hit me."

"Bubbles..."

Bubbles slowly gets up and heads upstairs quickly, without looking back at Boomer. Boomer slides back into the couch with his head hanging back as he stares at the ceiling and groans.


	9. Butch and Princess

Buttercup was handling her situation well, though Butch was an asshole towards her. Butch, who was known to be a Casanova, wasn't afraid to let his demons show. It was one day after her teaching session that she noticed that Butch hasn't been coming to the gym as much as he used to anymore. After work, she decides to confront him about it. As she was walking back to her small apartment building, which was a few blocks from the gym (which was convenient), she notices Princess Morbucks, the Powerpuff Girls biggest enemy and the daughter of the richest billionaire in Townsville. She was walking into her car with a guy that looked like Butch. Black spiky hair. Dark green shirt and black jeans. Yep. It was him. She wondered what was he doing with **her**. Buttercup decided to follow the golden Lamborghini by flying secretly. Yes, all of the girls still had the powers, but they never really used them, but in case of the gold Lamborghini pulls up in front of a porcelain white mansion, both she and Brick open the car doors and get out, going inside of the mansion, laughing and talking. Buttercup was hiding among the bushes, glaring at the oversized house. Buttercup scoffs.

"Stupid Morbucks. Her and her stupid money. Like, nobody fuckin' cares..."

As she goes into the mansion undetected, she saw Princess walking into the hallway. She hides behind the wall where she was coming from. Princess looks back and forth. Shrugging her shoulders, Princess laughs a bit and says, "So, Butch. What do you like to eat?"

"Anything good."

"Nice joke. Oh, butler!"

A tall and muscular brown man with slick black hair comes towards the stuck-up rich girl.

"Fetch us some goodies!"

As the butler goes into the kitchen, Princess takes Butch by the hand and guides him into her bedroom. Buttercup tiptoes into the room. Putting one ear on the door, Buttercup eavesdrops the conversation between the former villains. Well, she **knew** Butch wasn't a villain, but she can't say the same about Princess. God know what SHE'S been up to.

"So, Butch. Tell me about yourself."

"Well. I work out a lot."

"I _see_..."

Princess wraps her hands around his muscles, melting into his gaze.

"Ugh...", mumbles Buttercup.

"I'm completely free and wild-minded.", says Butch.

"I see...you're someone that I need...wait. I usually see you with... _Buttercup_. Do you like her?", Princess said with a sneer.

"We're...kinda on-and-off."

 _On-and-off?_

Buttercup's mouth flew open but shakes her head as she was trying so hard to hear.

"She's a bitch, right? I can make you feel better.", says Princess with a sly smile.

The butler comes with popcorn, cheese doodles and sodas. As they ate, Princess was kissing Butch. Wrapping her arms around his body. As he gets on top of her body, she wraps her legs around him.

The butler leaves, not noticing Buttercup, who was more angry than heartbroken.

Princess takes off his shirt and kisses him again. As they were preparing to have sex, Buttercup kicks the door open.

"Wooooow! Princess, though!", she glares at the snobby rich diva.

Princess gets off and comes close to the former Powerpuff.

"Back off, tomboy. Don't you see that he wants a **beauty queen**!"

"Beauty queen, my ass!"

Butch gets into the middle of them, but Buttercup pushes him out of the way.

"You ass! How can you say that we're 'on-and-off'!"

"You're always kicking me out!"

"Because you act like a noob!"

"Oh, I'm the noob!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"If _I_ could intervene...", says Princess. "Butch **obviously** likes ME, not you."

"Shut up, Morbucks! And you..."

Buttercup comes closer to him. "You. Will. NEVER. Make this up to ME!"

Buttercup balls up her fist, but was very upset that she was nearly into tears.

Leaving the mansion, Butch chases after the Powerpuff.

"Stay away from me, Jojo!"

"No! I'm sorry!"

"Butch Jojo, if you don't get away..."

Butch kisses her lips, but ends up getting punched in the gut.

As he falls to his knees, Butch looks at his girlfriend, who was glaring at him.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even _come near me!_ ", she says, choking on the words as she runs off, not helping Butch up.


	10. And the Drama Goes On

_Back to the Present..._

Blossom was too busy on a Tuesday with a case involving a hit-and-run situation. Her client, sixteen year old Melissa Howard, had hit a old brownish caravan without leaving a note. In her defense, she was rushing to get to class, for she had overslept and she didn't had any time. Blossom knew that it was a poor excuse, but Melissa's parents, who were seated behind them, had paid her a majority of what she was worth and they both wanted Melissa away from jail. The older man, a balding Spanish-looking man in his mid-fifties, whose caravan was hit, glares at the sixteen year old, stating that her excuse was poor and that she should pay for damages. Blossom argues, "Your Honor, this is my client's first offense. Surely, you can't give her a harsh punishment. You got to have...have...have..."

The judge, tanned-skinned, muscular and tall, looked over his glasses as he looks at Blossom. "Are you alright, Utonium?"

"Yes, your Honor. I'm just...will you excuse me?"

Blossom runs out of the courtroom. All heads turn and stare at her leaving. Murmuring to themselves, they were concerned about the young lawyer. The judge bangs his gavel. "Order in the court! Order, I say!"

Meanwhile, Blossom runs into the girls' bathroom. Trying to find an empty stall, she finds one and closes the door, as she throws up into the toilet. It took her about five minutes to recover. As she was done, she was complaining to herself.

"WHY! Why now?! This is the about the fifth time in three days!"

Struggling to get up on her own power, she groans.

"Are you okay in there?"

Someone else was in there. Shit.

"Yeah, I'm fine...th-th…"

She throws up again.

A skinny woman with fair skin and long bluish-black hair opens the stall door and rubs upon Blossom's back. Thanking her when she was done puking, Blossom gets up and hugs the lady when she wipes her mouth with some toilet paper. "I'm sorry for this. Sorry, sorry.", says Blossom.

"No, it's okay! Are you okay?"

"Yeah.."

"I've heard it's been five times?"

"In three days..."

"Are you...pregnant?"

Pregnant?

"No. No way! I'm not! I can't be!"

"How long has it been since your period?"

Blossom thinks back, but couldn't remember. Could she _really_ be pregnant?

"I'll think about that...", says Blossom.

"I'll drive you to the pharmacy. If you want, I mean."

"Thank you. I have a car outside, but I can carpool for a bit."

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were hanging out with each other at Bubbles' big house, for they both have a day off today. They were laughing to themselves as they were seated next to Butch and Boomer, who were cuddling next to their boos. Bubbles laughs as she kisses Boomer's cheek. As they were having a good time, Butch's phone goes off.

"Hey. Yo. Okay...yeah. I'll be there. Sure. See ya then."

As he hangs up, Buttercup was stewing in anger. Bubbles looks at her feet. Boomer looks at the girls.

"Gotta go, guys. I have something to do.", says Butch as he got up to leave.

"With who? Princess? Your first...?", asks Buttercup sourly.

"B.", says Butch.

"What are they-", asks Boomer.

Bubbles covers his mouth and says, "Come back soon, Butch! We'll miss you too much!"

As Butch nods to the youngest Utonium, he starts to leave. Buttercup sneers and sits in her seat lowly. Bubbles smiles meekly.

"Buttercup. It's okay. Maybe he REALLY has something to do..."

"Or _maybe_ he's gonna go fuck someone else!"

"Dude...", says Boomer. "C'mon. It's my brother. Calm down."

"Of course, your dumb ass, would stick up for him!"

"I'm not dumb!"

"Stop it, you guys!", says Bubbles, getting in the middle of them. Scared of the outcome, since Buttercup's anger was too much, even for Boomer to handle, Bubbles was being the peacemaker, so she wouldn't have to deal with her older sister. Only Bubbles and Blossom could handle the anger. Bubbles sighs.

"Please, Butters."

"I need to be left alone.", says Buttercup.

"Sis, wait..."

Buttercup gets up and decides to leave, slamming the door. Bubbles sighs again. Boomer wraps his arm around his girlfriend, kissing the top of her forehead.

"It's okay, alright...?"

"Maybe."

"Are you okay?"

"Probably..."

* * *

Positive. It was positive. How was it positive? Blossom couldn't believe her eyes. Positive. Blossom was sitting in a corner in the girls' room. The lady that helped her out was looking down at her.

"I'm sorry...but congrats."

"Thank you."

"Lucy."

"Huh?"

"I'm Lucy...if you were wondering."

"Oh. I'm Blossom."

"Nice to meet you."

They both shake hands. Looking at the time, Blossom gasps.

"I have a case to work on!"

As Blossom runs out of the bathroom and back into the courtroom, there was no one there. She sighs. The case must have been closed. Melissa would have to pay BIG time, and it was Blossom's fault...

* * *

Buttercup was walking home, for she didn't have a car. Trying to catch the bus, she sneers to herself and sighs as a blue car runs through a puddle, splashing water on her sneakers.

"WATCH IT, JACKASS!"

She growls as she keeps walking, but stopped, for the water had bothered her. As she was using her fire breath to dry her shoes, she finds a tall spiky haired boy sitting next to her. Blonde with a dragon tattoo on his left arm and was wearing all-black, he winks at her. Blushing, she nods at him.

"Lukas. And you?"

"Buttercup. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can't help but to check out a cutie like you."

"I'm taken, thanks."

"I don't see a ring on your finger."

"Not married."

"Good. Wanna get a bite to eat or what?"

"No."

"Come on, Butterfly. Please...?"

Buttercup thinks for a minute. Then, she thinks of Butch. Cheating bastard...

"Sure.", she says with a smirk. "Why not?"


	11. Brick and Blossom

Buttercup went to the go-kart races with Lukas. Lukas, who told her about the dirt paths, took her by the hand as he helps her into a go-kart. Buttercup eyes him with suspicion. "What up with the niceness...? I don't trust it."

"You don't trust it, or you don't trust **me**?"

"I don't wanna step on your toes-"

"Toes aren't stepped on, dear lady. I see that your relationship status is complicated."

"How do you-"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Buttercup puts on her helmet as she looks at her feet, embarrassed. Lukas laughs as he puts a hand on her knee. Brushing it away, she says, "Thanks for the niceness, but I'm just..."

"I know."

As he takes the wheel and drives around the track for a few until he lets her drive around.

"Lemme know about you. Who is Buttercup Utonium?"

"Well...I'm formerly a Powerpuff Girl. I now am a boxing trainer. My boyfriend is Butch Jojo."

"Oh. I think I have heard of you guys..."

"Yeah?"

"News wise."

"Oh."

Buttercup eyes Mitch Mitchelson, the former bully of their old school years. With his dark brown hair messed up and wearing a black t-shirt and khakis, Buttercup admitted in her head that he looked decent, she guessed. He was talking with...Butch and Princess Morbucks. _She knew it!_ Princess was nothing but a boyfriend stealer, and she was taking Butch away from her! She wanted to get out of the go-kart and smash someone's face in, but she was having too much fun with Lukas to mess it up. As she was tired from the excitement, she sits next to Lukas on an empty bench. He came back to her with two ice cream cones: one choclate for Buttercup and one strawberry for himself. As he hands hers to Buttercup, she thanks him and eats her ice cream.

"I see that you're tense."

"No...I see...Butch."

"Where?"

She nods to the black spiky-haired boy.

"Oh. Isn't that Princess Morbucks?"

"You mean the Princess of Slutsville...then yes."

"Heh. Good one. I don't trust her; she used to go out with my brother."

"Whoa, what? What happened?"

"She dumped him."

"Ouch. What did he do?"

" _Nothing!_ It was his background. You see, we're not 'rich' like her. She'll take anything she could get her hands on..."

"Heh. I see."

"Yeah."

"I wish Butch would wake up to see that he's being used."

"Maybe she's into bad boys."

"She's the first one he cheated on me with."

"Ouch."

"And there were...others."

"Double ouch!"

"Yeah."

"He's a douche! Why don't you break up with him?"

"I don't know...guess I'm scared."

"Of **what**?"

Buttercup thought about that for a minute. What **was** she afraid of?

"Maybe it's just me."

She gets up after she gets done with her ice cream and was about to leave, but she saw Lukas going towards Butch. Buttercup pulls on his sleeve. "No, don't! I don't wanna cause a scene..."

He sighs and says, "Alright. For you."

Buttercup blushes and silently says a small thank you.

* * *

Blossom was still trying to figure out the outcome of her pregnancy. How? Why? When? She only thought of two people: Brick and Marty. She gulped as she thought of Marty. She **hoped** that Marty wasn't the father. If he was...she wouldn't EVEN let him go near the baby. Blossom sighs to herself as she was lying in her bedroom depressed. Depressed and confused. She hears a knock on the door. She was too sad and lazy to get the door, but she got up anyway.

"Hello...?"

It was Brick with a teddy bear and some chocolates in his hands.

"Heard you have gotten sick, baby. I thought of gettin' you these."

She sniffles as she grabs the things out of his hands, puts them on the couch, and grabs the front of his red tuxedo shirt and kisses his lips.

"Thanks, Brick...how did you..."

"I heard from someone. Are you okay?"

"I **have** been sick lately..."

"You should stay home with me, baby."

"No. My job-"

"Your **job** could wait! Your health is more important!"

Blossom looks at her boyfriend. Was this _really_ _him?_ Brick Jojo.

"Brick..."

"Trust me, baby."

He holds out her hand and kisses it. "I got you."

Blossom had tears in her eyes as she sits on the couch next to him.

"I've got good news, baby."

"Yeah, Brick?"

"I've quit smoking...for you."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about us lately. All the bad things in our relationship. It made me guilty."

She bit her lip. "Don't feel guilty, baby."

"No, I HAVE to. I'm bad for you. I don't know how you've put up with me, after all of these years."

"Brick-"

"I'm not done. Baby...I miss you at night. I miss all of the good things that we've experienced. I regret all of the times that I've been horrible to you. I love you, Blossom Utonium...and I want to ask you..."

He gets on one knee and takes out something out of his pocket. It was a wedding ring. Beautifully sparkling pink. "Will you marry me...?"

Blossom drops on her knees, covering her mouth. "Yes...I would LOVE to...but..."

"But?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it, baby…?"

"I'm..."

"Say it slowly..."

"I'm pregnant."

Brick's face turned pale at the news. Blossom covers her mouth, nearly crying out loud. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Is it mine...?"

"I don't know...it could be...or..."

"Marty's...God, Bloss. I'm **sorry**! I can't believe I let this happen!"

"Brick-"

"I'm gonna kill him if it's his!"

Blossom takes his hands into hers and says, "Please….We can get through this. Together."

Brick smiles slowly. "Together."

They kiss on the lips and Brick slips the ring on Blossom's finger. "It looks rather dashing...Mrs. Jojo."

"Thank you...Mister Jojo."

They kiss again and hug. For a long time.


	12. Momentum Building

Bubbles comes into the house, her eyes dark from tiredness and stress. As she plops on the couch, Boomer comes out of the kitchen, asking, "Are you okay, Bubby?"

"If you think that going to work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, with a bitchy boss and dealing with crazy assholes makes me okay, then I'm the most _happiest person in the world!_ "

Boomer looks at her. Bubbles groans, "Sorry, baby. I'm just-"

"Need to quit your job. That's what you need to do."

"But, the kids-"

"I know, I know. I can't stand to see you like this, Bubby. I love you, you know."

"I do...what am I to do, though?"

"Quit. Miss Lewis can find another replacement."

Bubbles sighs as she thinks it over. Would she REALLY quit the one job that she not only loved but managed to keep ever since her internship when she was going to college in Yale University? Bubbles couldn't imagine getting another job. But...for Boomer's sake...she'll do it.

"I'll think about it, Boom. Okay...?"

Boomer nods as he kisses her forehead. "Get some sleep."

As he goes into the kitchen again, he comes out with a piece of chocolate cake and puts it on the table in front of Bubbles. She looks at Boomer with a sparkle in her baby blue eyes. "Boomer, baby..."

He puts his finger on her lips, silencing her. "Just enjoy the cake, baby."

"What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing. Just making a use of myself."

"You're not useless, baby."

"I know."

Boomer and Bubbles kiss. Then, Bubbles' phone goes off.

"Hello...? Hey, Bloss! What's up...? _No way...!_ He did...? Congrats! When is the...oh, okay. Okay...EEK! Ohmigosh! See you later, bae! Love you..."

As Bubbles hangs up, she looks at Boomer with a huge smile on her face. Boomer looks at her with a question on his face as he asks her, "Wha-"

"Brick proposed to Blossom!"

"Wow, amazin'!"

"I know! I have to call Buttercup about this!"

As she dials her number, the phone was ringing, but no response. Bubbles groans as she tries again. Still no response.

"Butters! UGH! I hope she's still not upset at Butch!"

"Calm down, sweetheart."

"I **CAN'T**! Why does Buttercup have to be a...a..."

"Douche?"

Bubbles giggles. "Thanks. You **know** I can't swear."

"I know; how long have I known you, baby?"

"You're right."

Bubbles tries to call Buttercup again, but no response. She groans and texts her.

 _Buttercup, call me back. Total Powerpuff Emergency!_

As Bubbles sits next to Boomer, she was being impatient.

"Maybe your sister's doing something important."

"What is _sooooo_ important than Blossom's engagement!?"

* * *

As Buttercup's phone was ringing, she didn't even bother to answer it, for the sweet and tasty sensation of Lukas's lips was too addicting to her. As she was sitting upon his lap, making out with him, Lukas was putting his hands upon the inside of her green t-shirt, feeling her hot skin. Lukas moves back. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Must be Butch. I ain't gonna answer it."

"Maybe it's one of your-"

Buttercup pulls him back to her lips again.

Lukas moves back again.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah. Butch is a jerk; you're **not!** You made me wake up to realize it; thank you."

"You...are welcome."

* * *

Blossom was posing with her shiny pink wedding ring on her finger. Smiling as she was looking at it with big pink eyes. She was the happiest Powerpuff Girl in the world. Brick comes into their bedroom, roses and chocolates in hand, comes behind her as he kisses her neck.

"You're too sweet to me, Brick."

"I know."

"Now you're being cocky."

"You going back to your job?"

"I put myself on maternity leave."

"Good. I'm trying to find a good job."

"Good, baby! I'm so proud!"

Blossom hugs her soon-to-be husband, kissing his cheeks. Then, they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it.", says Brick as he rushes to open the door. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he saw who it was. Marty. Oh, God.

"You have _a lot_ of nerve, showing up here.", says Brick as he glares at Marty, who had a smug look upon his face.

"Hey, I thought we were friends, man.", says Marty, with fake innocence.

Smoothing his greasy black hair back, Brick's former friend smirks evilly, as if he committed no wrong.

"Marty...you have two seconds to get the fuck out!"

"Baby, what is it….?", asks Blossom as she comes near the door.

Blossom screams as she saw Marty.

"Bloss, hold me back! Don't know what I'll do if I get too close.", says Brick as he was close to murdering Marty.

"Calm down, baby.", whispers Bloss.

Blossom wraps her arms around Brick's torso, holding him back. Marty, on the other hand, was smirking at the both of them.

"I thought we were family, bro.", he says with his hands up.

"Blossom is _pregnant_ because of you...if it's yours...", growls Brick.

"Whoa! I don't do baby mama drama, brody."

" _You bastard!_ "

Brick tackles Marty to the ground, scratching his face and tearing up his neon-green shirt. Blossom cries out loud.

"Brick, stop it! Please..."

Blossom pulls Brick off of Marty.

"I don't want to see your face ever again!", Brick says as he was in Blossom's arms.

Marty glares at them, laughing at them. "Whatever, man! I'm out!"

As he leaves, Blossom holds on to Brick, crying silently to herself.

"Don't get yourself into trouble again, Brick...please...not again."

"Bloss, it's okay."

"I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too. It's okay. I'll protect you."


	13. Wedding Countdown

The wedding of Brick and Blossom was only a few days away, and she was anxious as she was nervous. She was dress-shopping with her sisters, well Bubbles at least, and her father, Professor Utonium. He was getting older as he sits in his wheelchair and looking fragile. He was retired from being a scientist, but he likes doing his little experiments from time to time. There were so many white dresses to _choose from_! Professor wanted to pay for the whole wedding, but Blossom didn't want him to.

"Don't worry about paying, Professor!"

"It's my pleasure, sweetie. I just want to see my baby smile."

Blossom smiles as she hugs her father.

"Go and pick out something that you like, Bloss.", he said.

Blossom scans around the aisles. Bubbles, on the other hand, was too busy on her cell phone, texting Buttercup, who _was_ supposed to be _here_ with the girls, but wasn't.

"Pick up the phone, Buttercup... _PICK IT UP, DAMMIT!_ "

Bubbles was shaking her phone, as if strangling a swan, and was screaming at the top of her lungs. Many people were looking at her with strange looks on their faces as they were passing by. Professor wheels his wheelchair over towards her with a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry, guys...I'm texting Buttercup.", she admits.

"Is she _coming_?", asks Blossom.

"Honestly, I don't know. She hasn't answered any of my calls!"

She was 'swan-shaking' her phone again. Blossom comes over to her younger sister and calms her down.

"Sweetie, calm down please before you hurt yourself...and creep people out."

"Sorry. Buttercup...what are you-"

"Sorry, I'm late!", says a female voice.

Buttercup was running towards her sisters. Stopping in front of them, she sighs and drops to her knees.

"What the heck, sis!", says Bubbles. "We've been waiting! You're lucky that Bloss hasn't picked out a dress yet!"

"Actually...I saw something if you guys want to see.", says Blossom as she beckons her family to follow her.

There, she holds up from the racks a beautiful and sparkly light pink dress with white lace on the hem of the dress. Bubbles squeals as she hugs Blossom and Professor nods with approval.

"Let me try it on first. Be right back."

As she goes into the changing room, Bubbles says, "If I get married, I want a Blue Christmas theme. A big Christmas tree with blue bulbs behind us...a powder-blue dress with ruffles... _*sigh*_ ….it'll be-"

"Gross.", says Buttercup, being a tomboy downer.

"NOT gross! It'll be _perfect!_ YOU have no right to judge me nor us!"

"Yeah, I do. Weddings are stupid."

"Are you mad because Butch won't marry _you_!"

"What was THAT?!"

Professor rolls in between them and snaps, "Stop it, you two! Your sister's wedding is in a couple of months! We're supposed to be _happy for her_ , not angry! Got it? Let's stop and be supportive."

The two sisters nod as they turn away from each other.

Buttercup's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey. You busy?"

Lukas.

Buttercup bit her lip.

"A bit. Why? What's up...?"

Bubbles tries to eavesdrop without being caught, but Professor clears his throat. Bubbles cringes and sighs. As Buttercup ends her phone call, Bubbles asks, "What did Butch want?"

"That wasn't Butch."

" _No!_ Buttercup's hanging out with other _boys_? Wow! Who is it, dear sister...?"

"Shut up, Bubbles!"

"What did I _tell_ you girls!", says Professor.

"Okay, I'm ready...", says Blossom.

She was about to come out, but quickly closes the door.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and says, "Hurry up, dammit! I have something to do."

"Like _what_?", snaps Bubbles.

"None of your damn business."

"If you're so 'busy', Buttercup, then why are you even HERE!"

"Cause I'm being _forced to_ by YOU!"

Buttercup storms out of the door.

"Buttercup, sweetie.", Professor Utonium calls after her, but she was already out the door. Blossom finally comes out in her pink wedding dress, looking from left to right.

"Is everything okay...? Where did Buttercup go?"

"Who cares...? _Look at you!_ You're **gorgeous**! With the right makeup...you can be _perfect!_ Can I be your Maid of Honor...? Please? Please?"

Bubbles was jumping up and down with joy as she hoped that her wish would come true.

"Okay...okay, sis.", giggles Blossom. "Is this okay, Professor? I hope it's not too much."

"Nothing's too much for you, sweetie."

She kisses him on the cheek. "Where did she go...?"

"Buttercup stormed off because she's a jerk.", says Bubbles.

Professor sighs. Blossom looks down.

"I'm sure she'll come to the wedding...", says Blossom, hopeful.

"No, she won't. Don't even invite her! She's no good! She doesn't care about US anymore!", huffs Bubbles, arms crossed.

"Don't say stuff like that, sister."

"No. She has no respect for you."

"Buttercup's just...just..."

"Sis, are you okay?"

Blossom was turning a bit pale. "I'm fine. I'm just...excuse me."

She runs towards the girls' bathroom. Bubbles looks at her father and goes into the bathroom. She looks at the stall where Blossom was inside of. Bubbles could hear her older sister throwing up. She knocks on the door. "Sis...are you okay...?"

"Yeah...I'm..." Blossom throws up again. Bubbles goes into the stall and rubs her sister's back.

"You're gonna be okay, Bloss?"

"No. I'm pregnant...sister..."

"WHAT!?"

Blossom cries on the floor. Bubbles covers her mouth.

"Sorry, Bloss! I didn't-"

"I'm fine. No...you're fine."

"Sorry."

"I'm okay..."

"Is it Brick's?"

"I don't..." She throws up again. Bubbles looks worried.

"You don't know...?"

Blossom shakes her head as she cries again. Bubbles rubs her back and comforts her oldest sister as Blossom tells her youngest sister about Marty.


	14. For the Love of All Things Good

Buttercup was out on the street, looking for something. More like someone. Someone with blonde hair and a dragon tattoo. Then, she spots him. Lukas on his motorcycle. He waves at her. She waves back as she hops on.

"How's the dress shopping?"

"Fucked up. Bubbles couldn't stop yelling at me, and Blossom was being a prima donna."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. Yikes indeed."

"I feel bad; maybe I should've been there."

"NO! I don't want Bubbles buggin' me anymore!"

"Okay."

As they were cruising through Townsville, Buttercup was getting a bit hungry. Lukas stopped by the nearest fast-food restaurant. As they ate their burgers and fries, Buttercup was looking at Lukas with shy eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just…thinking."

"Are you thinking 'bout Butch."

"No...maybe."

"Don't. Okay? He's a bum. You don't need him."

"Yeah, but I feel bad sneaking off like this."

"Why should you?"

Buttercup thought about that for a second. Lukas was right. Why **should** she? Butch was poison…but...he was everything to her. She didn't have the heart to leave him. Not yet, at least.

* * *

Bubbles was worrying so much about being Blossom's Maid of Honor. To her, everything had to be perfect! Perfect! Hah, like weddings were perfect! (That's me being judgmental.) Blossom tried to calm her younger sister down, but she was pacing back and forth, nearly making a hole on Blossom's shaggy pink rug in her living room.

"Bubbs. You're making a hole on my rug. PLEASE calm down!"

"NO! I can't! Your wedding's in a couple of months, you're pregnant, and _Buttercup's no goddamn help_!"

"Bubbles. Language."

"Sorry."

"Hey," says Blossom as she rubs her back. They sit on the red couch. "Bubbles, calm down. It's okay. You'll be the **best** Maid of Honor ever! Honest to Goodness."

"Thanks, sister."

"You're welcome, sister."

Blossom hugs Bubbles when Brick came in with a bouquet of pink flowers for Blossom. She squeals and hugs him.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ "

"You're welcome, babe. Hey, Bubby."

"Hey, Brick."

They smile at each other as they hug.

"I hope that the two of you have a GIRL! Because...you know...! Blossom loves pink. Girls love pink. It's DESTINY, Brick! Destiny!", says Bubbles with sparkly blue eyes.

Brick laughs and says, "Okay, Bubby. 'Destiny'..."

"Destiny!"

"Destiny."

"Okay, you two.", says Blossom. "We can figure out the baby's gender later in the future."

"Yeah. When you're a balloon!", jokes Brick as he makes a gesture of making his stomach bigger.

Blossom laughs as she throws a red pillow at him. He ducks the first time, but the second time, he wasn't lucky.

Bubbles giggles as her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. How's the wedding planning?"

It was Boomer, checking up on his girlfriend.

"Stressful, Boomer! Very, very, VERY stressful!"

Blossom takes the phone out of her hands, making her pout.

"Boomer, she's fine! She's in good hands."

Brick takes Bubbles' phone from his fiancé and says, "Little bro, your boo's FINE! All because of us!"

Bubbles snatches her phone back and says, "We're all fine, Boomer! No need to worry."

"Good! I was meaning to ask you about your job..."

"Oh, yeah...can we talk about that later...when I come home?"

"Sure, babe. Goodbye."

"Bye."

She hangs up.

Blossom looks at her sister with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah; I'm thinking about looking for a new job, that's all."

"What? You LOVE that job."

"Boomer's worried about me, that's all."

"Bubby..."

Bubbles shrugs her shoulders.

"S'okay. I'm fine."

"You had that job, since forever, right?", asks Brick.

"It was a internship when I was at Yale, turned into a job, now Boomer wants me to leave."

"He's worried. No need to sweat it, B.", says Brick.

"Thanks, you guys...! Now, about your wedding..."

"Oh, God...", complains Brick, playfully but Blossom threw another pillow at him, missing, making Bubbles laugh out loud.


	15. Boomer's New Family

After the planning was over: the cake being picked by Blossom (chocolate with strawberry frosting), the dress being picked out from earlier, the music being picked by Brick (being pop rock, which Blossom sort of approved) and the boys going tuxedo shopping, both Blossom and Brick couldn't wait to get married...but one thing was holding them up. Marty. Blossom was worried about him ruining the wedding, but Brick had reassured her that Marty wouldn't step foot at the wedding. After they were completely done with everything, they sent Bubbles home, since she was still stressing out over getting a new job and hoping that Boomer would talk to her. As Bubbles said goodbye to her older sister and hugged both her and Brick, she drove home in her blue Mustang that she had since her college years. After she drove home in her car, she goes to the front of the steps and unlocks the door. Opening it, she was in the dark.

"Uh...Boomer...? Did we forget to pay for the electric bill or something...?"

As she closed the door, it was darker than before...until she turned on the light.

Bubbles squeals as she saw blue roses on the coffee table and baby blue balloons in the middle of the room. She goes over to the table and smells the flowers, sighing in love. As she looks at the balloons, her eyes were being covered.

"Ohmigod! Boomer, I'm being kidnapped!"

The voice chuckled as her body was being turned around, her eyes still covered, and she was being kissed on her mouth. "YOU are really a spazz."

"Boomer!"

Boomer lets go of her eyes and grabs a hold of her waist, kissing her again.

"What the heck, Boomie? What's the special occasion?"

Boomer looks her in the eye and says, "I got a job."

"What...? You DID? Awesome!"

"Yep. It's not really...fancy like yours. It's mostly loading boxes at a the warehouse. It pays good, though."

"How much?"

"Uh...ten bucks an hour."

"Good! I'm proud of you!"

Bubbles wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.

"Now you can quit your job, Bubbs."

Bubbles' smile dissolves. "Um..."

"Bubbles. We talked about this."

"I know. I know. I'm just...thinking."

"Bubby."

"Please! Boomer, I-"

"What? You not gonna quit? Is that what you gonna tell me?!"

"Nooooo!"

"What then, B?"

"Can we just..."

"Do you even love me, B?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!"

"No, you don't. If you did...you'd quit for me."

"Boomer, please don't make me choose...not now."

Boomer walks up the stairs with Bubbles following behind him. As she follows him, going to their bedroom, she saw more blue roses on their bed. He hands her the roses, sits on the edge of the bed with his hands covering his face. "I'm sorry, babe...", he says.

"I'm okay, Boomie."

"No."

"Boom-"

Boomer takes her hands into his and says, "I want to start a family with you, Bubbs. I want to start a new life with you. Get a better life, not only for me, but for you too. I've messed up more than a lot, and you were a victim to my abuse and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Bubbles. I want to start over..."

"Boomer, I..."

"Mister Jojo...? Who's that...?", asks a small voice.

"Who's that, Boomie..?", asks Bubbles.

"Oh, I almost forgot..."

Boomer leaves the room and comes back with a small pale-colored girl with blonde hair and greenish eyes. Bubbles looks at the girl then back at Boomer, with her mouth opened slightly.

"Boomer...what is going on...?"

"Well. I thought it would be...a good idea...to adopt."

"Adopt?!"

"Yea! I know how much you love those kids that you were always working with and how sad you get when they leave, so I...adopted a kid. Is it wrong...?"

Bubbles comes towards the little girl and asks, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Maya...", the girl piped up as she hugs Bubbles. "Are you going to be my parents...?"

Bubbles looks at Boomer, who was smiling at them, and says with tears in her eyes, "Yes...Hopefully you'll love it here. I'm good. Boomer, well..."

"What do you mean by THAT?", says Boomer jokingly as he grabs Bubbles and twirls her around. Bubbles squeals and says, "Ok, ok! Uncle!"

He puts her down and kisses her and holds the little three year old child.


	16. Wedding Day!

Wedding Day. It was here and Blossom was excited. Though she was only two months pregnant, she could still fit into the glittery pink dress that Professor had bought for her. Looking at her reflection, she was gorgeous with her red lipstick and pink blush on her cheeks. But, only one thing was bothering her. A dream of having a mother.

 _If only I had a mother..._

Blossom was about to cry, but she stopped herself. She knew better than to cry on her wedding, for Bubbles might scold her for ruining her makeup. Speaking of her sister, Bubbles knocks on the door of her dressing room and squeals as she opens the door. Looking at her older sister, who was looking so gorgeous. She hugs Blossom and says, "Brick is...SOOOO LUCKY! Omigod! Lemme take a pic!"

Bubbles takes out her phone out of her mini-purse, which was baby blue, and takes a few photos and a couple of selfies. Bubbles was dressed in a baby blue strapless mini-dress with black leggings and matching heels. After their selfie, Bubbles puts her camera back and looks at her sister eagerly, a smile on her trigger-happy face was spreading contagiously.

"How does it feel, sis? How...?!", squeals Bubbles.

Blossom puts her hands, manicured with pink and red nail polish, on her sister's shoulders and shakes her gently. "It feels good, Bubby. Now, calm down…okay?"

Bubbles nods and smiles widely again.

"Is Buttercup here...?", asks Blossom, anxious.

Bubbles rolls her eyes as Blossom mentions Buttercup's name and says coolly, "Haven't seen her yet. Heard she and Butch got into it again last night and Butch took his stuff and left."

"He _what_?!"

"I'm not surprised. She was going around with this new guy for a few months. Butch found out about it later on when he was at the gym from one of his friends. Apparently, after his on-and-off relationship with Morbucks, Buttercup quit her job and started going around with another guy behind his back for revenge and that's how they got into an argument..."

"She has...?"

"Yea; he's a really cute guy, too."

"Is he? Wait...how'd you-"

"I've seen him a few times. I feel bad for them, though. She really liked Butch, too. Though, karma _does_ hurt like a punch in the face."

Blossom looks at her sister. "Text her, please..."

Bubbles nods with disappointment as she texts her other older sister, hoping that she wouldn't show. She was still pissed off at her for the fiasco at the wedding dress store a few months ago. Bubbles leaves for a bit and sees the pews, her sister still a no-show. She growls as she goes back to comfort Blossom, who was on the floor, crying. Bubbles gasps and kneels to her aide, rubbing her back and comforting her.

"Bloss, it's okay. Please don't cry. She'll show... _hopefully..._ Be happy that you're getting married! AND you're gonna have A BABY! Brick loves you... _WE_ love you! Stop crying. You're ruining your makeup!"

The tears on Blossom's face dissolve as she listens to Bubbles and lets her fix her makeup again and puts the pink veil in her hair. "Thanks, sis..."

They both hug as Blossom gets up and dusts herself off. They hear wheels squeaking in the hall, so they automatically knew that it was Professor. He knocks on the door, and Bubbles answers it. "Hi, Daddy."

Professor smiles and says hello to his daughter before gasping as he sees his oldest daughter before his very eyes. The graying hairs on the back of his head were sticking up for a few seconds before he starts to calm himself down and wheels over to Blossom and hugs her. "This is a beautiful time to see you looking so gorgeous..."

"Thank you, Dad. It's all because of you..."

Professor lets go of her and wipes the tears off of his eyes. "C'mon, sweetie. Brick's waiting for you."

"I can't; Buttercup's-"

" _Forget_ Buttercup! Let's get ready, people!", says Bubbles as she takes her sister's hands and kisses them before she left. "Good luck, sweethearts!"

"Are you ready, Blossom...?", asks Professor.

Blossom nods and smiles shyly. Though she _should_ wait for Buttercup first, she knew she couldn't keep her guests waiting, especially Brick and Bubbles...

* * *

As the wedding performers played the traditional song _Here Comes the_ _Bride_ _,_ Blossom was hand-in-hand with her father as they were both walking down the aisle. She eyes the pews. Her old kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane, her beautiful short black hair streaked with gray, was there. The Mayor of Townsville, dressed in his regular attire and his mustache longer than before, came along with Ms. Bellum, her hair looking her signature curly and frizzy orange color. She smiles at them. She sees most of her classmates and waved at them. She saw...Princess Morbucks, her nemesis. Filing her already manicured yellow nails, wearing a yellow and black minidress, eyeing Blossom, who held in a breath.

 _Who invited this diva...?_

Bubbles was whistling at her with Boomer, who had their adopted daughter, Maya, sitting on his lap, cheering at her. As she sees Brick in his all-black tuxedo and red bowtie with red hair slicked back, both of their hearts start to drop at the sight of each other. Professor kisses the back of her hand and wheels over to his seat. As she walks up to the podium, Blossom holds on to Brick's hands and looks him in the eye. Pushing the veil out of her eyes, Brick smiles and nods.

"You look amazing...", he says quietly.

She smiles meekly. She looks into the crowd. Her smile falters as she sees Buttercup's seat empty, and Butch sitting by himself.

 _She's going to come; I know it. She just has to..._

She shakes her head and looks at Brick again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. It's Buttercup..."

Before Brick got a chance to respond, the pastor of the church, a middle-aged black man with a potbelly wearing his church robe, which was dark blue with gold crests, comes in and stands in front of the podium.

"Thank you all for coming. Today, we are gathered to see these beautifully young people get married. Miss. Blossom Utonium and Mister. Brick Jojo."

Blossom blushes and Brick gives her hand a squeeze gently.

"Mister Brick, do you take Miss. Blossom to be your awfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and health, to death to you part?"

"I do..."

Nobody noticed Buttercup and Lukas sneaking in the back of the pews and sat down. Smoothing her black and green striped sweater, which stopped at her knees, and black leggings and matching slippers, she kissed Lukas on the cheek. Lukas wore a sleeveless navyvest and white t-shirt and jeans. Lukas kissed her back, then she groans.

"Aw, man. I can't believe I'm late...", she whispers.

"It's alright...", says Lukas as he gets out his cellphone along with Buttercup.

"No, I'm missing the best part of my sister's..."

She stops as she sees Princess getting up and sitting next to Butch, who wore a green t-shirt and black slacks. His arm wrapped around her neck. Buttercup's anger was too noticeable. Lukas says, "Cool it; he left, remember?"

"He's not supposed to go to _her!_ "

"Who IS he supposed to go to, B?"

Buttercup grew silent and kept recording her sister's wedding. She lets out a deep sigh. Lukas looks at her. "You miss him, don't you?"

"No! I mean...he was...a jackass! Excuse my language since we're at a church, but he cheats on me every day, without caring about my feelings _at all_...I just wished we didn't have to end like this."

Lukas puts a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"What if I won't be?"

"Do you want to go back to him?"

"Umm..."

"Be honest with me."

"Sometimes I do. But I remember all of bad times."

"Maybe you guys need to work things among yourselves..."

Buttercup looks at Lukas and nods.

The pastor says, "Miss Blossom, do you-"

"I do...!"

Brick laughs to himself and says, ""A little too eager, are ya, cutie?"

Blossom smiles.

"If there is anyone who thinks that these two should NOT be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.", says the pastor.

Brick and Blossom look around the pews. No one said nothing. All smiles.

"Then, I pronounce you-"

"Hold it!"

A drunken person storms into the church, his eyes bloodshot red, his mouth was turned into a scowl. Running his fingers into his black greasy hair, he says, "Miss me...?"

Blossom's heart drops. Brick growls.

"Who the hell let you in?!", says Brick as he runs up to him.

"This is supposed to be a wedding!", says the pastor.

"Stick a cork in it, fat ass!", says a drunken Marty, who wore a torn neon green t-shirt and baggy brown shorts and beat-up sneakers. "Brick, we used to be bros! How are you gonna dump me for _this bitch!?_ " Marty points to Blossom.

"Watch your mouth about her!", yells Brick, who was close to nailing Marty. He wasn't afraid to do it, even though Marty was drunk as fuck right now.

"Stop it, you two...", Blossom holds on to Brick, trying to stop him from causing a scene.

"Lemme go, babe. I need to knock his ass out!"

"No! Leave him!"

Buttercup stands up and comes near her sister. "Need any help kicking his ass, sis?", she says with a smirk as she cracks her knuckles.

"You came!"

"You think I was gonna miss my sister's wedding?"

"I thought that you weren't interested..."

"I'm sorry for the whole fiasco; let's kick his ass already!"

"Room for one more?", asks Bubbles as she giggles.

"The whole squad back together!", cheers Buttercup.

The three girls circle around Marty. As Buttercup tackles him, she takes his arms and puts them behind his back. "Shows you about fucking with my sister's day..."

As she escorts him out, he was laughing as he says, "Have a good wedding, Blossom...just remember...karma is a bitch..."

Buttercups kicks him in the ass, and says, "STAY OUT!"

As they get back to the wedding, the pastor says, "Are there any more interruptions...?"

No one said anything.

The pastor sighs a breath of relief as he says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Brick holds on to his newly wife's hips and kisses her lips. Everyone cheers. Buttercup pulls Blossom and hugs her tightly and screams. "You made it, sis!"

Bubbles hugs her sisters. "Happiness! At last! We made it!"

Buttercup fist-pumps until she hits something. "Oops. My bad."

She turns to see Lukas. "Hey."

He rubs his face and says, "You got a fist, girl."

She smiles and hugs him.

"What now...?", asks Bubbles. "We got a married and pregnant sister-"

"The fuck!?", says Buttercup, who does a double-take. "Where was _I_ at?!"

"All over the place.", jokes Bubbles.

"Whatever.", says Buttercup, putting Bubbles in a headlock and messes up her hair.

"Hey! I spent a TON of money for this look!"

"O, wah-wah, Bubbles!"

"Wah-wah?"

"Yea!"

Bubbles hugged Buttercup.

"Ugh...HUGS!", complained Buttercup.

Boomer comes over to the group with Maya and says, "Look at this _beautiful family_!"

"Don't get all sentimental on me, bro!", jokes Brick.

"I can't...I'm just so..."

"Oh-no..."

Boomer cries out loud and hugs his older brother. "Get off of me, man!", yells Brick, struggling to get free.

"No way!"

Brick finally breaks free and laughs wit his younger brother, wrapping an arm around his neck and high-fiving his adopted niece.

Butch comes over and says, "Is this gonna be a thing...?"

Everyone looks at both him and Buttercup and grew silent.

They look at each other then away.

"Butch."

"Buttercup."

They grew quiet for a while. Boomer mumbled, "Aw, jeez..."

Brick takes both of their arms and dragged them outside, saying, "You two. Talk. And make-up. NOW. We're tired of you two getting at each others' throats all of the damn time."

Buttercup glares at Brick. "Who are YOU to tell US what to do?"

"Yeah?". Butch agrees before closing his mouth. Buttercup blushes. They look at each other when Brick left.

"You and Princess, huh?"

Butch looks at the ground. "It's better than you and what's-his-face."

" _Lukas_ is better than Morbucks, who YOU cheated on me the FIRST time!"

Butch runs his hair through his messy black hair and looks at her. "I didn't think that-"

"YOU didn't think that _I_ would get revenge! Serves you fuckin' right for cheating on me! Too late to start appreciating me now! You had your chance, Butch Jojo! Now, you...lost me."

Buttercup's eyes start to sting, but she refused to cry in front of Butch, but he, too was starting to cry.

"Why...are YOU crying...?", asks Buttercup, between breaths.

"Because I missed you."

Buttercup looks at her former boyfriend, who was still looking at the ground, and shakes her head and got angry, so she was poking him in the chest hardly. "You expect ME to feel sorry for your sorry ass?! No! I'm not that type of girl! Not anymore! I've HAD IT with you, Butch! HAD IT! I'm not going to feel sorry for you anymore...Just leave me alone."

"I'm not _pretending_! I'm being for real! Tell me that you don't love me anymore and I'll leave..."

"Are you kidding me...?"

"No."

Was he _serious_? Did he feel for Buttercup like how he feels for Princess…?

"Butch...I didn't want to do this...You...you cheated...too many times!"

"I'm sorry."

Buttercup looks him in the eyes and starts to sigh and shake. Butch wraps his arms around her and hugs her. Buttercup wanted to push him off of her, but she strangely wanted to kiss him again. So, she did. His eyes widen but later close. As they pull away, Butch stammers as he struggles to ask the question. "W-w-what was t-t-that about...?"

"I miss you, too."

In the corner of her eye, Buttercup sees Lukas, who was smiling at her. She looks at him, shocked, but seeing him smile made her smile, too.

Butch looks at Lukas, saying, "Sooooo, we back on...?"

Buttercup looks at him and says lightly, "If you want to..."

He smiles. "I like that."

"Princess...?"

"Meh; I'll ditch her."

"Wow, Butch. Look at YOU being a badass."

"Learned from the best.", he jokes as he wraps his arm around her, leaving with her.

"HEY!"

Bubbles runs after them and says, "We're all gonna go out to eat. Wanna join us...?"

Everyone joined them. Butch and Buttercup look at each other. Before they got a chance to say anything, Princess saw Butch and says, "Ready to go, sweetiekins? Ugh... _Buttercup_. Who invited you...?"

"Who invited YOU?"

"Stop.", says Butch. "Look, Princess. I'm going to hang with-"

"THEM?! What about US? What does SHE have that I DON'T?!"

Butch looks at the both of them and smirks. "A good personality."

Princess growls and storms off. Buttercup kisses him and goes over to Lukas, who was smiling as she hugs him. "I love you. I'm sorry.", she says.

"You did the right thing..."

"Wanna hang with us?"

"Really?"

"Hell, yea!"

"Well...if your family wants me-"

" _Of course we will love you to come!_ ", says Bubbles, too eagerly.

Blushing, she says, "Sorry..."

Lukas laughs and says, "Let's roll."

He and the Utonium family left with the Jojo brothers and lived happily ever after...

 **The End!**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Blossom gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Becca Jean Jojo. Her beautiful red hair and pink eyes. After DNA testing, it was finally confirmed that Brick was the biological father, as Blossom knew. As they were in their newly bought house, their little Becca was playing with her newly adopted cousin, Maya Louise Jojo. Brick was at his new job as a waiter at this fancy restaurant by their street, which was convenient, as Blossom was busy watching over the two girls. The doorbell rings. As she gets up to get it, she opens the door and her jaw drops. "M-m-m-m..."

"Miss me, babe...?"

Slick black hair. Scowling smile. Green shirt and baggy brown shorts.

"Marty."

He came in, uninvited, and sits on their couch. Blossom starts to smell him first. "When's the last time you've took a BATH?"

"Last night."

"Well, you smell like too much cologne."

"Picked it out just for you, babe."

"I'm **not** your babe.", she says with her arms folded. "Maya, help me take Becca upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am."

Maya helps her pick up Becca. As Blossom was about to go upstairs, he takes her arm and turns her around. "Hey! Careful!", she yells.

"Beautiful baby.", he says with an evil grin.

"She's not YOURS, fortunately. She's Brick's."

"Speaking of **Brick**...where is he?"

"At his job."

"He HAD a job."

"What...? Hanging out with you and getting high all of the time...? That's NOT a job!"

"How would YOU know...?"

"Shut up. I don't want you HERE! C'mon, Maya."

Maya was going upstairs but Marty takes her by the arm and carries her, making her scream. Blossom goes after him. "Let 'er go, Marty."

"Is she yours too...?"

"No, she's Bubbles' daughter!"

"Oh... _interesting_..."

"Leave her alone!"

She grabs Maya and runs upstairs, slamming the door behind her and locking the door.

"Auntie, who is that...?", asks Maya meekly.

"A bad man. A REALLY bad man."

Marty walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. "C'mon out, babe. I don't bite..."

"Shh...", she whispers in Maya's ear. Blossom slowly opens the door, closing it behind her.

"Let's go downstairs."

"Think I trust you...?"

"C'mon..."

She rolls her eyes as they both go downstairs and sat on the couch. Well, **Marty** sat on the couch; Blossom stood up in front of him.

"Again. I don't bite, babe."

"Stop. Calling. Me that!"

"What does Brick see in your skinny stick ass anyways...?"

"EXCUSE me! Brick loves me for ME! You, on the other hand, DON'T!"

Marty rolls his eyes and laughs. "Got any beer, babe?"

"No."

"Brick really married a tramp. I remember all of those times we-"

"YOU...", yells Blossom before turning quiet. "You **raped** me."

"Rape...is a _strong word_ , babe. I'd like to say...I gave you an experience that you'll love."

"Liar..."

Marty slowly stood up, hovering Blossom, and kissed her neck. She tries to push him off, but he was too strong. Marty pushed her on the couch and his body laid on top of hers. Blossom bit him on the neck, making him scream and curse, and ran off to the kitchen, opening drawers. Marty was storming towards her. "You little bitch!"

Blossom takes out a knife and says, "Stay back!"

Marty staggers back and puts his hands up in the air. "Whoa, babe...chill out for a minute."

"YOU chill for a minute. Now. I want you to eave. And never. Come. Back. Got it...?"

Marty slowly backs up and goes out the door before bumping into Brick.

"What the hell are you doing here!?", asks Brick angrily.

"I-I-I-I was l-l-leaving..."

Marty looks back and runs out of the house, making Brick confused. Shaking his head, he goes into the house, closes the door and seeing nobody in the living room. "Yo...where'd everyone go...?"

Fixing the red bowtie on his neck, wearing a sleeveless black vest and matching slack with a long sleeve white buttoned shirt (appropriate waiter uniform), he runs his fingers through his slicked back red hair. "Bloss, you there?"

She comes out of the kitchen. "Hey, baby."

She kisses him, her hand still wrapped around the knife.

"What's up with Marty...? Why was he here...? Where are the girls?"

"Don't know. He's being a butt. The girls are upstairs safely."

"What's with...the knife...?"

She gasps and hides it behind her back.

"I was...trying to scare Marty."

"He was..."

She nodded before he got to ask the question. He growls and goes upstairs to check on the girls, who were both asleep on the floor. Brick smiles as he picks them up and puts them to bed. As he goes to see Blossom, she was shaking on the couch. "Don't be scared, baby...he's gone."

"I know..."

Blossom's phone rings.

"Hello...?"

"Hey, sissy!"

"Oh, Bubbles! How are you?"

"Awesome! How's Maya? Is she behaving?"

"Yea; she is asleep right now."

"Good! You guys wanna hang with me and Boomie…? Buttercup and Butch are coming too! Have you heard that she got rehired?"

"Yea, I did. Yea, we'll come with you guys!"

"GREAT! See ya soon!"

"Ok!"

As she hangs up, Blossom kisses Brick. "We gotta hang with Bubbles and the others."

"Aw what...? I just came back from WORK!", jokes Brick.

Blossom kisses him and grabs her stuff as Brick gets the kids and heads out the door, kissing his baby and wife while giving Maya a high-five.


End file.
